1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of specialized vest constructions in general and in particular to an improved vest construction for construction workers and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,002,270; 5,361,412; 4,041,549, and patent publication number U.S. 2004/31083 A1, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse specialized vest constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical workman's vest construction that provides virtually instant access to a plurality of accessory compartments containing the basic items required to perform a specific task.
As most workmen are all too well aware, many work projects require that the workman carry a large number of different tools, accessories, fasteners and the like required to complete the job and the task of carrying, segregating and accessing these items oftentimes creates insurmountable obstacles.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among workmen and the like, for a new and improved vest construction provided with a plurality of compartments movably mounted on a vest wherein, each of the compartments can be brought into a desired location on the vest for access by the workman, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.